Hidden Hearts
by Remi-and-Bamz
Summary: I was going into my seventh year at Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, but I honestly have no idea what that bloody Sorting Hat had been smoking before the ceremony because, quite frankly, I am not exactly what you would call Ravenclaw material" -Remi Ch.1
1. Of Rainbow Hair and First Years

_Laughter. A small tree in the middle of an ocean. No movement, no sound…_

I woke with a start as the compartment door slid open. The train rattled along at a steady pace, jostling the glass panes of the windows in their frames.

Three smallish heads poked through the door: first years. I sat up, crossing my arms and glaring at them. Either my hair- a wild mess of rainbow hues- or my expression- a fierce snarl- sent them running down the train hallway, away from me. I sighed, leaning back against the worn seats.

I was going into my seventh year at Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw, but I honestly have no idea what that bloody Sorting Hat had been smoking before the ceremony because, quite frankly, I am not exactly what you would call Ravenclaw material. Of course, if anyone knew the secret that separated me from the rest of the students, they would only think me more stuck up. But, lucky for me, only Dumbledore knows my heritage. Not even my father knows that his own daughter sits right in front of him during potions class, but, it's true- the only thing we have in common is the hair, and I dyed mine. Also, to be honest, I despise Potions… so it's no wonder that he can't look far enough in front of his greasy nose to read between the lines and find his daughter sitting right in front of it.

In the second week of my first year, I had been called to Dumbledore's office, and he had explained everything: that my mother had abandoned me after I was born, that I really was of magical descent, and that Severus Snape was, in fact, my father. My daddy, if you will. Then, during the summer of my fourth year, I had gotten so fed up with the muggles at the foster home I had lived in that I had bolted from the place. I now lived in a room above the Leaky Cauldron, which I paid for by working there over summer breaks.

The landscape out the window changed as the train moved rapidly on. My three trunks were tied in the small overhead compartment, kept in place by about thirty bungee cords. It's not my fault if I have a tendency to over pack a little…or maybe a lot. I'm probably the only person at Hogwarts who has three trunks – in fact, I doubt if anyone at the school has a single trunk as large as mine. Not even Amiee, the resident shopaholic, has as much random shit as I do. I'm just that much of a pack-rat.

Aimee (who was pureblooded yet obsessed with all aspects of Muggle culture: clothes, electronics… boys…) was my best friend, who for some reason preferred to make an entrance every year at Hogwarts. For example: first year, she fell off of the boat and had to swim to shore, so she had to enter the Great Hall, soaking wet, five minutes after all of the rest of the new students. Feeling the need to continue said tradition, she missed the train in second year – her mother had had to apparate with her to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, Aimee's mother had had to leave her there to get back to some Ministry of Magic operation in England, leaving Aimee to find her way into Hogwarts herself. Filch found her attempting to climb the Hogwarts gates, and dragged her by her ear into the Great Hall, halfway through the start-of-term feast. But nothing can beat last her: she was chased by Peeves into the Great Hall. (Peeves, Hogwarts' obnoxious poltergeist, had had the "marvelous" idea of filling water balloons with water from the lake, and bombarding all of the students with them.) So, to tell the truth, I wasn't at all surprised that I hadn't been able to find her on the Hogwarts express today.

The door burst open again, and I looked up angrily, expecting first years.

Oh.

Damn.

It wasn't a first year that was staring back at me. My heart sped up – it was Draco Malfoy, for some reason not accompanied by his usual gang of idiots. Since personally, I had no idea why anyone would ever want to so much as look at Goyle, why Draco spent all his time with the moron was completely beyond me.

He blinked. I blushed.

"Er… hi," I muttered, recovering.

He looked around, letting the compartment fall into a hideously tense awkward silence. "Hey… you're Remi, right?"

I nodded. Bloody hell, he knew my name. I inwardly screamed and ran in circles, but managed to contain myself externally. Ha, Aimee would be so proud.

Draco stood in the doorway, absently staring at me. His fingertips elegantly tracing the simple patterns engraved on the doorframe, the places where previous students had carved their names into the wood. I stared at him in polite confusion as he opened his mouth as if to continue our nonexistent conversation. You would've thought it was completely normal, that we knew each other; that we were friends. An outsider wouldn't have guessed that we had never even talked before.

Before he had a chance to speak, a hand appeared on his shoulder. Draco turned around and grinned at the girl behind him – Pansy Parkinson. I cursed silently – what the hell was she doing here? I mean, she was only a member of Draco's inner circle, the group that at that moment I would've done anything to join. Too bad I was a Ravenclaw – being Snape's daughter, I would've fit right into Draco's gang.


	2. Of James Felix and Ignorant Fathers

Does the term ' tired out of your fucking mind' mean anything to anybody anymore? I mean it's only natural that I, being a teenager, would want to sleep as much as possible. And right I was seriously lacking in the sleep department. You would think that I would be able to sleep on the train but steam engine trains are LOUD! Think of the most annoying nose in the world and times it by ten. So when I complained to Dumbledore about how he should shorten his beginning of term speech because _some of us_ would like to sleep all he said was:

"The train ride is for you to relax and that includes taking a nap if you so wish it."

Um, obviously he doesn't remember how loud the train is. Anyways so that is where I am now. Sitting in the Great Hall 'listening' to the start of term speech. Oh joy! And you know that feeling you get when you _know_ someone is staring at the back of your head. How creepy is that? Well, I have that feeling right now and I really am not in the mood to glare at someone.

I turned around to see Jamie Felix staring in disgust at my hair.

"See something you like James?" I scoffed.

"Its Jamie" She sneered.

I love doing that to her. Annoying her just to annoy her. Now if the sorting hat was smoking something when it sorted me, it must have been on LSD or something when it sorted Jamie Felix. I mean, she's not that stupid but the poor girl lacks common sense, streets smarts if you will. And the girl is convinced that Draco Malfoy secretly wants her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just stop talking, your voice gives me a headache."

"Well your hair gives my eyes a headache!" She retaliated

_Did she seriously just say that?_ "Did you seriously just say that?" I asked trying not to burst out laughing. Fail.

"Well I rather like her hair." A voice said from behind me. _Oh no._ Draco Malfoy. No, I did not recognize his voice that would be creepy. The fact that Jamie screeched and started fixing her hair 'inconspicuously' gave that part away.

"Remi?" The voice behind me said. I could tell he was smirking.

I turned around and said "What, are you taking up stalking me now?"

I have no idea where that self-confidence came from but I was going to use it to my advantage.

"No I have no intention to stalk you and I have no idea why anyone would want to stalk someone…like you" He said this while taking in my appearance.

_Oh, no way. What the hell?!_

"Excuse me?! Did you have a reason for striking up this lovely conversation?"_ Sarcasm, my native tongue._

"Yes, in fact, everything I do has a reason." He said "I was told to inform you that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office as soon as the feast lets out."

And with that he strode away. And yes, I _did_ want to trip him in that moment.

~Hidden Hearts~

"_WHAT!" _I screeched "You said I had time! That I could tell him whenever I wanted and that I would know when that time was!"

"Yes I am aware of this, no need to remind me Miss Remington" Dumbledore said peering over his annoyingly-slightly-more-than-half-moon glasses. And what's with the 'Remington'? I told him I hated that. "However when informed you of this life-changing information and told you I would leave it up to you to inform him, I never fathomed that it would take six years. However now that I know you better…I guess I _should_ of fathomed it" He finished with a chuckle.

I stood up and started apcing about his overly crowed study. Who even needs so much stuff? However, even though I may give off the impression that all his hoarding annoys me to no ends, I makes e feel safe. Like, being in his study with all these weird knick-nacks about me, I feel protected. Although, now that I think about it, I there was a spontaneous earthquake, I would be buried alive under all this crap.

So much for safe.

"Miss Remington? Did you hear anything of what I just said?"

"Yes, yes I heard you." I manage to umble while biting my fingernails and pacing backing forth.

"Well, then I shall inform you that Professor Snape is on his way-"

A sudden knock on the door cut him off. '_How cliché' _I thought.

"Do come in" The professor called out to the visiter.

"Good Evening Albus, Miss Remington" Professor Snape said with less emotion that the most emotionless thing in the world; Yeah, _that_ emotionless.

'_You've _got_ to be kidding me_' I thought

"Really Professor? You just _had_ to take everything into your own hands? You couldn't even begin to think that _maybe_, just maybe I had in fact been planning it my way since you told me. That maybe I _have_ been gearing myself up for this for six years?" I ranted all while never once looking Professor Dumbledore in the eye, instead choosing to stare at the shrunken head on his desk right next to the music box.

Professor Dumbledore looked affronted and doubt was clearly etched on his face now as he sat back down in his desk chair.

"Talking that way the headmaster, Miss Remington, could gain you a detention!" Daddy Dearest kindly informed me

"Bite me." And with that I hightailed to my dorm, not once looking back or stopping to catch my breath.


	3. Of PSnizzle and a New Friend

Don't own Harry Potter

Own this story plot and any OC's

Sorry for the extreme delay. My counterpart seems to have forgotten it's her turn so I'll just have to take write this chapter.

-Remi

"Okay, that's it! I can't keep giving you my notes! It's been a week since you've been to a potions lesson!" Aimee exclaimed while simultaneously snatching my tray of jelly doughnuts from my lap with her left hand. "Where did you even get these?" she continues while putting her right hand on her hip.

"Hey! It took a lot of bribery through butter beer for Winky to let me have those!" I said while trying and failing to retrieve my only food source for the past three days. So maybe I've over dramatized this whole thing but you'll be proud to know that I _did_ apologize to professor Dumbledore via being forcefully dragged by Aimee the next morning. Since then, I've only ever come out of my dormitory for my lessons; well, all except for potions. I've been slipping Winky some butter beer from my stash under one of the floorboards in exchange for whatever kind of food she can get as to avoid have to go to the Great Hall for meals as to avoid seeing Daddy Dearest.

"I don't care if you gave your pinky toe-"

"S'not like my pinky to is useful" I mumbled

"-for this rubbish. Now put on your shoes and grab your bag. I'm escorting you to potions if you like it or not." And with that she left.

"Great. Just bloody great." I mumbled as I pulled on my mid calf high plaid Doc Martens. I grab my bag, wrote a quick note for Winky to leave the next supply of fried jelly goodness under my bed, and walk out of my dorm and down the stairs, albeit reluctantly, to see Aimee waiting there for me at the bottom of the staircase.

"You're never going to lose the boots, are you?" She asked, referring to the Doc Martens I bought in Muggle London three summers ago.

"Me without the boots is like that Potter chick without the whining" I said walking out of the portrait hole, putting my wildly colorful hair in a disastrously messy bun on top of my head.

"I'm pretty sure Harry Potter is a boy…"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" I yelled over my shoulder in her general direction; as the mass of students rushing to get to their classes at the last minute had split us apart from each other.

~H.H~

"Finally gracing us with your presence?" Proffesor Snape inquired as I wlked into the classroom- excuse me, _dungeon_- fifteen minutes late. I roll my eyes and look for an empty seat. I find one right next to Aimee.

"How did you get here before me?!" I whisper-yelled at her as I get to my seat.

"It probably had something to do with the fact that I'm able-bodied enough to avoid stationary suits of armor." She whispered back.

"If you repeat that, I'll deny it."

"Finished?" P-Snizzle -witty right? - asked.

"Not quite. One more minute." I said while, holding my right index finger for emphasis, as I put my bag on the floor and tuck my legs underneath me so I'm sitting legs crossed in my chair.

"Okay! All ready!" I said enthusiastically.

Daddy glared and continued, "As I was saying…"

~H.H~

"If I were the King of the world! I'd tell you what I'd do…"

"Would whoever is singing _please_ stop! It's bloody irritating!" Someone suddenly whisper-yelled from the other side of the library shelf I was searching through. I moved some books aside to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, only because you said 'please'" I said with a smirk. He seemed surprised to see me for a moment; _yes_, I do occasionally wander into the library. I _am_ in Ravenclaw.

"Oh it you, …-" He stopped "Wait, do you have a last name"

Oh. He was going to call me by my last name. And here I thought we were moving past that. Wow he's an observant one, isn't he?

"Seven years and you're just noticing that? There's something to be said about your observation skills." I mocked. We were still having this conversation between a break in the shelf.

"It's not like you are anything worth noticing."

"See! That's exactly why I dyed my hair these atrociously wonderful colors! To _not_ be noticed." I replied with a smile. He laughed. Yes. He just laughed. I picked up my satchel and walked around the shelf to where he had his school stuff strewn out in one corner of a table. I set my bag down on the table and sat down, boots squeaking the entire way.

"What are you doing?" he said suspiciously.

"Well, Draco-" I started straining out his name. "-since we're on a first name basis-"

"Yeah, because you only have a first name." He mumbled sitting down.

"- I've decided that I'm going to sit at your table." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you bloody well please." He said while starting to write what looked like an essay, crumbling it up, at throwing it at me while laughing.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I exclaimed, grabbing at the piece of paper that landed in my hair and throwing it back at him while laughing. I then actually decided to do some work. 'Aimee would be so proud' I thought sarcastically.

And that's the afternoon continued until dinner, Draco Malfoy and me, Remington No-Last-Name, actually enjoying each other's company and acting like we were friends. What alternate universe was this?

~H.H~

"Let's forget about the fact that he actually knows who you are and focus on the minuscule detail that you was _civil_ with each other" Aimee was sitting in front of the vanity in out common that desperately needed a new coat o white paint in some areas. There were dark splotches on the paint in some places. Obviously from past cosmetic charms gone wrong.

"Yeah…it was weird; nice, but weird."

"And you're sure he's not plotting your eventual demise or something similar?" She inquires while looking at my reflection behind her in the mirror.

"Stop raising your eyebrow at me and I'm not really sure but why would that require being nice to me?" I said while brushing her short amber hair.

"So he can stab you in the back." She explained in a 'Duh' tone while rolling her navy blue eyes. I had always been jealous of her eyes, where as mine where a mixture of green, grey, and yellow. I might as well be a bloody cat. I hit her lightly on the head with the back of the brush.

"Ow."

I went on without acknowledging her 'pain'. "I'm not really picking that up from him though. Maybe he's finally just noticing me. Maybe he needs a friend." I said with a shrug of my shoulders while simultaneously momentarily being disgusted with myself for such a deep answer.

"Wow. Deep."

"Anyway…get up! I'm hungry and I want dinner." I said with a pat of my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. Hungry for your boy toy."

"Oh shut it."

We walked down the navy blue carpeted staircase into the common room. There was one or two students doing work but besides that it was empty. The gold grandfather clock read 7 o'clock. That explains the emptiness; it was a half hour into dinner.

"We're late again." I said in an exasperated way.

We walked out of the portrait hole and down a staircase that conveniently moved in the direction of the Great Hall.

"We're so dead." Whispered Aimee, more to herself than to me, as we speed walked at a pace that put a grandmother to shame. W slid across the white marble floor of the Entrance Hall and practically dived through the obnoxiously large wooden doors.

"Continue your chewing. Pay us no attention." I said with a wave of my hand and grabbing Aimee's arm with my other hand and calmly running to the Ravenclaw table with as much grace as a clumsy person like me could retain in such a situation. Our housemates didn't' even pretend to be surprised by our untimely entrance although the perfects _were_ glaring.

~H.H~

"Remi, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office." Luna informed me from her place across the dining table from me.

'Great' I thought. The last thing I wanted to do was have another heart-to-heart with Professor Snape meanwhile being chaperoned by the headmaster. Aimee gave me a sympathetic look. I had told her the entire soap opera that is my life in our fourth year. I had known I could trust and I still did. She was the only one I had ever told about all of this.

"You want me to walk you?" She asked while setting down the fork she had been using to eat her chicken.

"Nah. Don't bother. I promise not to get assaulted by a suit of armor on the way there." I said in a carefree way that I knew would ease her worry. It worked. The worry lines that had appeared between her eyebrows eased up. She laughed and waved goodbye.

I stood up and nearly tripped over the shoelace on my left boot. Oh well, so much for my graceful exit. I looked behind to make sure nobody witnessed that. No such luck, Draco was staring at me with a barely there smile on his face. I willed myself not to blush while turning back and walking out of the Great Hall and through the giant doors. Turning right, I walked down the hallway with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we really attempting to do this again?" Was the first thing I said as I walked into the headmaster's office bypassing the table with the shrunken heads. I swear one had been staring at me.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Miss Remington" Dumbledore said. He looked rather smug with himself. That was never a good thing. I looked around as I went to sit in one of the two chairs that were positioned I front of the desk he was sitting behind. Surprise, surprise! Proffesor Daddy was sitting in the chair to my right.

"I'm afraid you do…Headmaster." I said through slightly gritted teeth.

"It is of my own insistence that you were called here this evening Miss Remington." Proffesor Snape said without even giving me a glance, instead, choosing to stare at some mystery spot right beside the Headmaster's head.

"Is that so, Professor? And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Professor Snape here has brought to my attention that you within standing to receive punishment for breaking one of Hogwart's School rules." Professor Dumbledore said.

I merely raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to continue.

"As you know, the rule book of Hogwarts is quite extensive an it would be unwise to assume that each and every student reads through it thoroughly at the start of each new school year. Three years ago, in fact, a new rule was instated under the dress code chapter stating that students would not be allowed to dye their hair any unnatural colors for it may cause distraction to other students. Samson McCook had dyed his hair magenta and it had seemed to cause a disturbance in his classes and his teachers complained."

"Oh! I remember Samy! Wow! He graduated three years ago already? Time _does_ fly." I said. Purposefully ignoring the reason I was here hoping it was all a dream nightmare.

"Yes, yes, however it seems you have broken this rule Miss Remington and now, on behalf of the School Board, we must ask you to dye your hair back to it's original state." Dumbledore said seeming slightly exasperated.

"What if this is my natural hair color? I mean, I know I went through that weird beenie phase for the first three years here and my hygiene still hasn't forgiven me for that but this would be awfully embarrassing for all included parties if word got out that Hogwart's administrators were discriminating against those with awesome hair genes just because the old farts are jealous that their own hair can't obtain a color other than gray." I said, surprisingly all in one breath too.

"Oh don't mock out intelligence, girl." Professor Hair Police said.

I turned to daddy dearest and addressed him "I don't think I was talking to you, Proffesor."

Exactly, you don't _think_" He shot back. That was good, I'll give him props for that one.

"Now, child, if you would just tell me what your natural hair color is, I could just change it-"

"NO!" I shouted, my hands shooting to my messy bun of rainbow goodness. "I mean, I would like to do it myself…you know, sentimentality and all that. Plus, Aimee would be terribly mad if she wasn't there with me while I changed it back."

"It's a bloody funeral for gods sakes" Professor Snape snapped.

"I'll coose to ignore that ." I said. "And Professor?" I asked addressing Dumbledore while shotting a snap worthy glare at the professor to my right out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You know perfectly well what my natural hair color is." I said with malice in my voice while standing up and darting from the office.

~HH~

"Slow down girly." Aimee said without even glancing up form her issue of Witch Weekly. I had practically barged into our dorm room to find it filled with all four of the other occupants, including Aimee.

"Aimee, we have a daddy emergency!" I practically yelled.

Aimee looked up at me, just now seeing my panicked face and screamed "Everyone out!" And leave they did. Everyone knew not to mess with Aimee.

"What is it?"

"They…hair…Sanpe…daddy...rainbow…distracting…rules…new…natural…color" I said while trying to catch my breath from sprinting from the Headmaster's Office back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Slow down. Now explain every thing."

And I did.

After finishing my story, we just sat there for a while taking it in; Aimee for the first time and me actually finally realizing the implications of what this meant.

"He's going to figure it out Aimee!" I exclaimed in about of panic.

"Calm down! Black hair or no black hair, you look nothing like him. thank god you didn't get his nose."

At this time I as sitting in the vanity seat facing the mirror with my hair down and Aimee was standing behind me, obviously trying to picture me with black hair.

"You don't understand! You've never seen me with my natural hair! I look like him, Ams." I said using her nickname.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" She said taking out her wand and pointing it straight at the top of my head. Before I even had a moment to register what she was actually implying or register her movements, she was already uttering _cranium naturalis_.

"Oh my god." I heard her mutter. I must have instinctively closed my eyes because I couldn't see a thing. One at a time, I opened my eyes to be face to face with an image I hadn't see for a while.

A black haired Remington _Snape_.


End file.
